


Greedy

by anxiousgeek



Series: Significant Realisations [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is greedy, and evil.<br/>Part Three of Sofa, Floor, Coffee Table. Part One: Jaw Ache<br/>Part Two: Significant Realisations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

She sat on the coffee table opposite him, having pulled herself up from the surface of it when her body had started to ache from the wood pressed into her and the angle she was bent in. She smiled at him, watching as he relaxed, and started to drop off to sleep.

“Jack.” He mumbled something in response and moved to lie down on the sofa. “Remember when you tied me to this table?” Sam asked, causing him to sit up straight again, and his eyes to pop open. She grinned then, it was dangerous to tease Jack, which is why she'd ended up tied to the table that time, but it was fun too. He shifted in his place, a slight wriggle of his hips and she pulled her blouse and bra off.

He groaned but didn't move and she rested her chin her her hands.

“You're evil,” he told her.

“I know.” She smiled and ran a hand over her neck, moving down her body. She moaned at her own touch, her skin was still on fire from her orgasms and as her fingertips brushed over her breasts she hissed. She circled a nipple with a single finger, scraping the nail over it and there was another groan from the sofa. She smiled, Jack was a voyeur, and she loved it, because she had an exhibitionist side and they really did compliment each other in so many ways.

She closed her eyes and ran her hands lower, smoothing over her stomach, brushing over the soft hair at her centre, opening her eyes to check he was still watching. When she could see he was, she leant back on one hand and pressed down on her clit, knowing it would make her cry out, knowing that would drive him crazy.

When she did, the sound vibrating though her, he groaned.

“God, Sam, you are fucking crazy.” She didn't reply, moving her fingers slowly, pushing one into her body, her sensitive muscles fluttering around her, causing a buzz to shoot straight through her and her eyes to fall shut. She moved to the edge of the table, balancing carefully and pushing another finger inside herself, moving her hand. She began to fuck herself on her fingers, moaning with each inward bump of her nails against over sensitive inner walls, her thumb brushing her clit. She opened an eye to see Jack pumping his fist, his hand tight around his cock, his eyes locked onto her hand, lips a hard line. She grinned at him, and pressed down hard and cried out, she was so close already, because she'd already come twice and damn she wanted to come again.

Suddenly his hands were on her hips and he was pulling her off the table roughly and onto his lap, making them both groan at the contact. Sam removed her fingers with a reluctant moan, to steady herself as he shifted beneath her, his erection brushing her entrance.

“Jack, I was about to come!”

“Like I won't make you come?” he said, grinning at her.

“I know, but I wanted to come again,” she whined, making Jack laugh.

“Four orgasms, that's what you want?”

“Yes,” she pouted, shifting her hips, mewing softly.

“Greedy.”

“Yes.” She was shameless, and he loved it, loved her, but she was hard work. She knew she was.

“I'm not stopping you.” She raised an eyebrow and he leant back against the sofa, moving his hands from her hips and waited. When she was sure he meant it, she shifted back on his thighs, making him groan, the cold air hitting his erection again, her warmth so close, her body so near. She moved her hands down her body again, pushing three inside herself and thrusting a fast pace into her body immediately, palm pressing down on her clit. This was going to be fast because she had been so close before, on-the-edge-about-to-fall-in-close. It had to be fast, because Jack was so close and she just had to raise up a little....

When she felt Jack's hands on her breasts, one just covering, the other playing with her nipple she cried out, moving her hand faster, harder, and put her other hand on his shoulder to rest her weight on him. She pushed against him when she came, his fingers pinching her nipples, thumb brushing over her clit, a squeak escaping her. Jack laughed, a low strangled sound that came out with a moan at the sight of Sam Carter coming on top of him, eyes closed, face flushed bright red, her nails digging into his shoulder.

“Jesus,” he muttered before kissing her hard. She was shaking still when their lips met, pulling her fingers slowly from her body to hold onto him and slide down so they were hip to hip, making him groan into her mouth. Her hand was still unsteady when she reached down, grabbed him roughly and slid down onto him, making a little high pitched 'uh' noise before mumbling “Oh god,” into his hair. He was frozen beneath her for the moment, hands on her hips now, thumbs stroking her skin, brain completely broken by the feel of the little ripples of her orgasm.

“Do I really have to make you come again?” he asked, he didn't care about his masculinity right now, that it might make him less of a man if he couldn't make his evil girlfriend have a fourth orgasm.

“Not, no,” she whispered, “I don't think, not so soon, if you can't.”

He was pretty sure he couldn't. Couldn't last it out, and he didn't care cause her entire body wasn't quite shaking, but shimmering under his hands and around his cock and fuck it was amazing.

Evil, amazing Carter.

“I'll just, just make you come.” She muttered and by the way she was stuttering, he wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to come again, he was only sure that he wouldn't be able to hold on long enough. Hell, it was hard enough not to come all over her when they were just making out, or when he was fingering her, or anything that didn't actually involve his dick inside her like this, because those few years between being a horny teenager with no staying power and being a horny old man with no staying power, were pretty much gone. Shame, because he was getting way more sex now.

She started to move, rolling her hips, hands resting on his shoulders again to find purchase, so she could lean back a little. He looked down at them, at his cock sliding in and out of her at an increasing pace, the muscles in her stomach clenched as she moved on top of him, her smooth thighs rubbing against his, soft skin everywhere. He loved this, so, so much. They're relationship had been a little strained so far, it was inevitable, he'd known that, he hadn't been entirely sure it would even work out, that they would be able to work around the change in things between them but tonight, tonight had been the sign he had been waiting for. That it wasn't going to be a few months of fucking away all the unresolved sexual tension, that it was going to be more, this was something more between them, and he was really glad of that, because as fucking fantastic as the sex was, he could never hold onto that alone.

He doubted Sam could either, and right now, all it was all he could hold on to as she fucked him. Rode him and the tiny mewing noises she made told him he could wait, he could do this, hold on and feel her come again, even if it was the smallest orgasm she'd ever had. Cause it would be good, for him, and four orgasms meant he could be selfish now.

It was an odd angle as she leant back further, his cock rubbing against her hard and fuck she was making it hard to hold on, but then she was gripping onto his shoulders and fucking him hard, like he loved, like he wanted and he was coming inside her without even realising it, his brain slow to catch up with the pleasure, and hers.

“Oh fuck.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did you...?” He couldn't finish the sentence, collapsing against the back of the sofa, eyes closed.

“Yeah,” she was panting, resting her forehead against his.

“Love you.”

“Yeah.” He grinned.

“Bed.”

“Yeah.”

“Blow job?” he asked, waiting to see if she would say 'yeah' again.

“Yeah, later”

“Cool.” She curled into his body, eyes closed. He knew they should go get into bed, but damn he was tired and she was so warm.

“Love you too Jack.”


End file.
